Love Me, Love Me Not
by armsoftheocean
Summary: *First HG Fan Fic* A collection of one shots of Gale and Katniss's relationship and how they should be together, because we all know they belong together ;  Rated T because I'm a bit paranoid, so  R&R please and thank you :
1. After

**This is my first ever fan fiction that I'm posting on this site, so be somewhat kind, I suppose? :)**

**Review or whatever if you like it :) This is written in either Gale or Katniss's POV, since I ship Gale/Katniss insanely hard. This is basically a collection of one-shots about Gale and Katniss, and under no circumstance are any of the chapters related, unless I say, so there won't be any confusion. This particular chapter takes place after the 74****th**** HG.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own The Hunger Games, and unfortunately I never will. Suzanne Collins does. However, the plot line is all mine.**

* * *

The soft tread of my feet against the forest floor was barely audible, as I set the traps on the grass. After setting the final trap, I walk to our spot by the fishing lake, and throw down a soft brown picnic blanket on the grass. Pulling two cups and a flask of warm tea out of my backpack, I hear her coming. My heart beated a bit faster, as I clumsily tried to lay out the berries in a plate and a loaf of bread I had traded for earlier with the Baker. How was I supposed to tell her? She seemed to be in love- I snorted- with that Mellark kid.

"What's so funny?" She asked, as I turned around to look at her.

Without meaning to, a smile tugged on my lips, and I got up and hugged her, breathing in her scent. I haven't had any alone time with her at all, since she came back from the The Hunger Games a few weeks ago. The Games that pulled her away from me, and pushed her into the arms of the other boy. Her body was warm and soft against me, and I made some sort of choking sound.

As I pulled away, I whispered in her ear, "I missed you Catnip."

I saw her smile, "I missed you too, Gale," she replied, eyeing the picnic blanket.

I grab her hand and pull her towards the picnic blanket, and seat her across from me. She pulls out two oranges, a small portion of butter, and some roasted walnuts.

I studied her face while she arranged the food on the blanket. Her eyes were soft grey, and focused on her task, her skin faintly tinged with a red blush, and her lips looked a bit swollen. Jealously flared inside of me. Was she kissing that Peeta boy who lived only a few doors down from her now that they both lived in Victors' Village?

"So how's Peeta?" I blurt out before I can stop myself. She looks up, slightly startled. "He's fine. Spends most of his time in his house though. Spends most of his time painting. I think he's still trying to get over the games."

I roll my eyes. Poor Peeta. Trying to get over the Games, when Katniss had saved him from death multiple times. I wish she hadn't saved him from death. He should've died, and then me and Katniss could be together. It was harsh, but it was true.

"What?" she demands, seeing my eye roll.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about poor Peeta and how terrible everything must have been for innocent little Peeta," I snap, unable to control the anger coming out of my mouth. OK, it's a bit harsh, picking on someone who just had to go into The Hunger Games, but he had to go after my girl too didn't he?

Katniss stares at me, shocked, and she stops pouring the tea from the flask into my mug.

"What's- what's- wrong with you Gale? I went through the same thing as him, and it was terrible! Do you have any idea how it's like to almost starve to death, to not know how to survive?" she sputters out.

"Oh yes, you and Peeta starving together, going through everything together! And as a matter of fact, I do have an idea or two how it's like! Remember?" I shout back at her. She colours as she realises that I, of all people would know that, when at some points in my life my family barely made it by, with enough food for all us kids, after both our Fathers' had died. If it wasn't for the woods, my family and Katniss' wouldn't have made it by.

"It still gives you no right to talk about him like that!" she retorts angrily, standing up from the blanket, and turning away.

"Don't I get a right, or a say, when my best friend decides to go gallivanting off happily to the Capitol with some other guy!" I respond, chasing after her, our picnic long forgotten.

She turns around, her braid whipping past me.

"Oh. Now why do you get a say in who I love? Or who I want to be with?" she replies calmly, her eyes looking dangerous.

Now that hurt. Who she loves? Who she wants to be with?

"Maybe it matters, because I'm in love you!" I shout, my temper rising. And then my eyes widen, as I realise what I've just said.

She opens her mouth, but nothing comes out.

"You, wh-what?" she whispers.

"I love you. You're like family. You know," I say lamely, in attempt to cover up my slip.

"No-o, you didn't say that. You said you were _in _love with me."

"You must've heard wro-" I start, but I'm cut off as she comes towards me tentivley, and I think she's going to hurt me. Probably a few punches here and there. Katniss doesn't take well to declarations of love.

I back off, but then she wraps her warm arms around me.

"Katniss, you heard me wrong. I am not IN love with you, I just love you like fami-" I start off, but she cuts me off. I don't even know why I'm trying to cover up what I feel anyways.

"I love you too, Gale," she whispered, burying her head in my chest.

* * *

**This is a bit out of character for these two, in my opinion, but yeah review or something :) Ideas would be welcome and provide some much-needed inspiration!**


	2. Coals & Diamonds

**In this one, Katniss only had to do the 74th Hunger Games in this, and CF & MJ did not happen. The Capitol leaves her alone after a year and a half. (Katniss is 18 in this story)**

* * *

**KATNISS:**

The cold air was harsh and bitter on my skin face, the only amount of skin visible as I made my way down to school, my book bag slung over my shoulder, my boots sinking into the white snow. Prim was straggling behind me, attempting to keep up with my long strides.

"Hurry up Prim! We're going to be late!" I grabbed her gloved hand, and we ran towards the school building.

When it was winter, picnic benches would be set up inside the gym for us to eat lunch, instead of sitting outside in the cold, and we would eat inside instead. I sat down with my only friend Madge, at a table in the corner. I didn't exactly have friends, but that's probably because I don't give off the most friendliest vibe. Sometimes, Gale would come sit with us, but Gale's long done with school now, and I will be too, soon. Not soon enough though. Madge and I pick silently at our food, and we both prefer it this way.

"Hey Katniss," a voice says, close to my ear. I turn to my left, and see Peeta Mellark sliding onto the bench. I turn around, and look at the table where he usually sits, his friends glaring at me.

"What are you doing here Peeta?" I ask, and Madge looks up from her plate.

"Sitting with my friend, of course!" He chirps happily, throwing an arm around my shoulder.

I flinch away from him, and Peeta's bright blue eyes cloud over with hurt. I sigh.

"Peeta, I think your friends are missing you," I say, glancing over at his table, where a few boys and girls are still glaring at me.

"Fine. Bye you two," he says, picks up his bagged lunch, and leaves our table.

"Are you... you know... dating him?" Madge asks, clearing her throat before she speaks.

I choke on my apple piece I've just bitten.

"Oh god no! It may have seemed like that on TV, but, we're... over?" I reply, not knowing if I should even try to explain to her why it looked like me and Peeta were in love in the Games.

"Oh, just wondering. It seems as if he likes you," Madge says uncertainly.

I wince. Peeta does like me. I don't know if he still loves me, but I don't think I feel the same way about him. And I'd feel extremely guilty if I was in a relationship with him, and in the end I'd just end up stomping all over his heart.

"That's nothing, Peeta's just like that. Friendly with everyone," I reply airily, hoping she doesn't read too much into it.

Madge nods, and I breathe a sigh of relief, as the topic is dropped.

The rest of the day passes by in a blur, as it regularly does during school. I pick up Prim from her class, and we both walk him together, Prim chattering excitedly about her day.

"Katniss, can we stop in town please?" She asks me, her wide blue eyes begging.

I smile at her, grab her hand, and lead her towards town.

"Can we get some cake Katniss? Pleeeasee?" she begs me, leading me towards the Bakery that Peeta's parents own.

"Nothing too fancy though, Prim," I warn, as she jumps with glee, and flings open the door. Peeta is behind the counter. Even though he also won the games- technically- his parents still own the bakery and make him work here.

"Hi Peeta! We're buying cake today!" she says gleefully, walking over to him, her blond pigtails bouncing with each step.

"Hello Prim, Katniss," he says, smiling at Prim. I glance briefly at home, and grab Prim's hand.

"Hurry up Prim, Mom's gonna get worried if we aren't home soon."

She leads me toward a small cake, the size of a bowl, decorated with vanilla icing, miniature strawberries decorating the cake in a circular ring, and four orange slices in the center. I examine the sides of the cake, which are also decorated in vanilla icing, but with intricate red, blue, and green icing art. I know this is Peeta's work. I always feel a bit weird eating pastries from the bakery now.

We take it up to the counter, where Peeta boxes and bags the cake for us.

"Bye Katniss," he says softly, looking at me with a penetrating stare.

Prim and I arrive home to our mother in the kitchen, anxiously tapping her foot while sitting on a bar stool, her face anxious. She's always nervous these days, right after I got taken away for The Hunger Games. She sighs with relief, and shoots us both a sunny smile as we take off our coats.

"Mom look what we got!" Prim says, pushing the brown paper bag over to my mother.

She peers in, and gives Prim a smile. People can't help but smile at Prim. The same can't be said for me.

"It'll go lovely with dinner tonight," she says, putting the paper bag in the fridge.

"Katniss, Gale came by. He said he can't come tomorrow, he has something to do," my mother informs me, slightly hesitant. We all known that my rounds are actually me and Gale hunting in the woods-which is illegal, and my mother is always nervous when mentioning something that could get me or Gale arrested- but if it wasn't for the woods, we wouldn't have survived after my father died. But why would Gale be busy on a _Sunday?_ He never works Sundays. Well I guess that_something_ can easily be something else.

I usually went hunting every other day now, because I had nothing to do. Hunting used to be a tool I needed for survival, but now it was just another past time. Gale usually accompanies me, because I've been slipping Hazelle money each time I went to go drop off a haul at their place, and Gale wasn't around. At first she was adamant about not taking anything except the things I would bring from the forest, but after a few weeks, I started leaving money around the house, and I guess Hazelle gave up, because she knew if Gale found it, he'd be angry with me. Now Gale only works a few days a week. Hazelle told him that he didn't need to work much anymore because she needed help with the kids, and more people had started coming to her because of her small side laundry business, and of course, she cleaned up around Haymitch's place once every few days. I would easily give half my money to Gale's family, but Gale would be furious. I snort. Men and their pride. It'd be the death of them one day.

The next day I woke up at around noon, which was odd for me. I padded out of my room, and downstairs into the kitchen, where I saw Prim and my mother standing at the counter, both of them chopping up vegetables for dinner. Buttercup on the floor, by Prim's feet, and hissed when he saw me. I bared my teeth at him. Damn cat. I was about to walk over to him, when the phone rang.

The phone barely rings, because the only people who would call were people with phones in district 12. Madge, Peeta, Haymitch, or sometimes, someone from the Capitol.

I ran over, and picked it up, still uneasy with using it, because it was probably tapped.

"Hello?"

"Katniss! I have amazing news!" said a familiar voice.

"Cinna!" I can't help but feel excited. Cinna is probably the only decent person in the Capitol. My team of stylists are nice people too, but they exist in their own little bubble, living only for the parties.

"So the designs you've been 'designing' are getting extremely popular in the Capitol"

Cinna and I both know that I haven't been 'designing' anything. Each surviving tribute is to take up a 'hobby' after they win the games. I'm terrible at everything, so Cinna stepped it.

"Great," I say, somewhat unenthusiastically. Cinna's designs are fabulous though. His clothes are probably the only decent thing sold in the Capitol.

"I'll be coming over in a week or two to show you some of your designs," he said. I lit up

"Oh that'd be great! Life's so... boring now I guess."

"Wonderful, I'll call you back once everything is set up. Bye Girl-On-Fire," he says.

"Bye Cinna," and I put the phone down.

I walk into the kitchen, and tell my mom we'd be expecting Cinna in a few days. She smiles, and walks over to give me a hug, probably glad I'm now socializing. I remain stiff as she hugs me, but I do put effort, and hug her back.

I decide to go hunting anyways, even if Gale isn't coming. I come back with a pretty good haul, probably one of my best that I've had, without Gale. Five rabbits, two squirrels, three fish, two containers full of sweet red strawberries, and some healing herbs for my mother. I walk into with my bag bulging, and trade two rabbits, both squirrels and all the fish at The Hob with Greasy Sae. Greasy Sae gives me a large container full of her stew- some money, and a bag full of apples. I was surprised when she handed me those apples, and I asked her where she got them from. She just grunted at me.

I left The Hob, and walked around District 12, distributing some apples and money to the poorer families. I walk towards Gale's house, and drop off some money, three rabbits, and both containers full of strawberries, and the last five apples with Hazelle. As I'm walking back towards home- or what now is my home (I'll never consider something the Capitol made my home), I see Gale. As I'm just about to walk up to him, I see him with his head bent close, whispering with a girl. She has blond hair, and green eyes, and wearing a pale pink dress with delicate bows threaded into the seams, her hair coifed and perfect, marking her as a girl from the upper merchant class. My heart falls. So this is the "something" he had to do? I angrily wipe a tear that fell, and am angrier at myself for even shedding a tear at something so ridiculous. I turn around and stalk off. Why was I so angry? There's nothing wrong with Gale having a girlfriend. I've dated a few boys before, and even had that fake romance with Peeta. I suppose he'd want to get married, he's 20 now. In a few years, he'll be married, with kids. Maybe it wasn't too late to figure something out with Peeta. It would make President Snow and the Capitol happy.

Over dinner, I angrily stab at my chicken, my mother eyeing me with confusion. It's not like I want to marry Gale. I choke on my chicken piece, and Prim gets' up, and hits my back.

"Katniss, are you OK?" she asks, her blue eyes wide and innocent.

"Here, drink some water," my mother says, as she pushed a glass at me.

I gulp it down, still coughing. Why would I even think that.

My mother gets up, and feels my forehead.

"Not coming down with anything," she murmurs, her eyes looking worried.

"No, I'm OK, just a bit tired. And the chicken went down the wrong way," I say hastily.

"Can I be excused?" I ask politely, already pushing back my chair.

"Of course sweetie. Go to bed, I'll bring you up some tea to soothe your throat," my mother says.

"Can I be excused too?" chirps Prim, hoping to get out of finishing her vegetables.

"You, young lady, will finish those vegetables," my mother says firmly, picking up my plate.

Prim groans, and starts picking at her dinner again.

Over the next few days, I start avoiding Gale. I begin skipping our hunts together, and I'd hide in a tree for a while, staying completely still, not daring to breathe too much, in case I gave myself away. I climbed up the tree, to the top, and breathed in the piny smell, surveying the forest from my new height. I don't know why I was so jealous of his new girlfriend. Probably because I was in love with him. My foot slipped.

Did I really just think that? _Am_ I in love with him? I guess I was. We've been friends for a long time, and I guess it was gradual.

"Catnip, are you there? Catnip! Come on, I know you're there. Katniss!" I heard Gale shouting from various points in the woods over and over.

I sighed, tears leaking out of the corner of my eyes, but I roughly brushed them away. No one sees me cry. Gale was right by the tree trunk.

"Katniss! I see your feet! I know you're up there!" he shouted, his grey eyes connecting with mine, and I felt a shock of heat run through my body.

"Go away, Gale!" I shout back at him, my voice breaking, and I scold myself for letting him see through my mask.

"What did I do?" he shouts back up.

I don't respond.

"Look, if you don't answer me, I am coming up there,"

A bitter laugh escapes me. Gale can't climb trees at all. When he does, it takes him forever. But he won't be able to climb this tree, or get up high like I am. I see him struggling, trying to grab at branches. After ten minutes, he sighs.

"We both know I can't climb a tree for my life. Please come down and talk to me," his voice seems so sincere and pleading, I almost do, my hands reaching towards the lower branches. But before I can, something inside of my snaps.

"Just go hang out with your _girlfriend_, Gale!" I shriek, before I know those words are coming out of my mouth.

His mouth drops. "What girlfriend?" Look at him, trying to deny it.

"I saw you the other day, when you couldn't come hunting on Sunday! With that blonde girl!" I shout scathingly.

His mouth forms a perfect O, his riveting grey eyes casting downwards, a faint pink tinge forming on his cheeks.

A tear slips down my cheek.

"Just go away," my voice cracks, and I don't even care anymore. I swing from tree to tree, silently, until I'm at the fence, and shimmy under it, and run towards home, dive under my blanket, breathing deeply. A few tears slip out, but I wipe them away. I wasn't going to be crying over him anymore.

The next morning I wake up to Prim shuffling around in my room. I turn around, and see her setting a cup of tea on my nightstand, her eyes brighter than usual, whereas mine were probably red and puffy. I pick up the cup of tea, and quickly drink it, the scalding hotness barely making a difference as it goes down my throat. As I drain the last bit, something catches my attention, and I choke.

"What the hell is this!" I shriek loud enough that I probably have woken up the entire district. My heart pounds, as I eye the ring on my finger. The fourth finger on my left hand, to be exact.

Prim grins, and my room door opens. I see Gale standing there, wearing black pants, and a white t-shirt, his dark hair falling into his eyes, his expression somber.

I see my mother peek out from behind him, and my mouth gapes open. I can just imagine myself right now. Sitting in bed, with my blanket rolled up on top of me, me staring at the ring and Gale dumbstruck, and of course, my eyes and face puffy from crying.

"So, Catnip, marry me?"

It's too much, I sputter out some incomprehensible words, and back up. My head hits the back of my headboard. I wince, and the whole idea of me marrying Gale, paired up with my head hitting the headboard, causes me to faint.

A few hours later, I wake up to someone gently putting a cool washcloth on my head. My eyes open lazily. I see Gale's face staring at me, him focused entirely on my forehead.

What in the world is he doing? And then everything comes back to me.

My eyes widen, and I see Gale slowly start smiling.

"What about the girl?" I ask, referring to the girl I saw him with the other day.

"She was the jeweller's daughter. She's been helping me with the ring, he says, enfolding my hands in his, and he started fingering my ring.

"Two years ago, I found this coal when I was mining, and it was kind of glinting, like a regular coal doesn't, and I thought I could do something with it. Turns out a diamond found it's way into the mines. I had to sneak it out of the mines, and I went to the jeweller. Him and Elyne helped me." I'm assuming Elyne's the girl.

"I payed them with whatever I could save from the mine. That day she was just giving me the ring," he whispers softly. "I wasn't going to give it to you until I knew if you, well, liked me back-" he laughed softly as he used the word _like_. "And then, that day in the woods when you were shouting at me, I figured you got the wrong idea, so then I talked to your mom. She's really happy about this by the way, if it helps my cause."

I then pull my hand from Gale's grasp, and see a flash of pain and hurt in his eyes. I eye the ring. It was a slim silver band, with a large circular diamond on it, rimmed with silver. Plain, simple. I got off my bed, forcing Gale to get up too. I pulled the ring off my finger, and put it in his palm, and saw his eyes glass over with pain.

"Put it on properly," I whisper, my voice cracking. His face lit up, and he got down on one knee.

"Katniss Everdeen, I love you. Will you marry me?" I nod, and before he can get the ring on my finger, I jump into his arms and kiss him on the mouth.


	3. She Will Be Loved

**Katniss has never gone to THG in this. Not the first or the second.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own THG, and this chapter is titled after the song by Maroon 5.**

* * *

**KATNISS:**

Is it wrong? Wrong to love someone two years younger than me? I guess it happens a lot, but between me and her, some people in the district might look at us weirdly, probably because we look too much alike, and are too close of friends. Not that I care. It's just that she won't like me like that. I think the first time I actually fell for her was when she was thirteen, and we were at The Hob. Katniss was sipping her stew from the bowl, as Greasy Sae had forgotten to give us spoons, once again, but that didn't change the flavour of her stew which was probably the best anyone could make. Her braid was not long like it is now, her eyes drooped low, probably tired from the day of hunting.

The thought made me smile. The only time Katniss was truly free was when we were in the woods. Remembering the day I realized I was falling for her- as girly as that may sound, it was true- I remember seeing a boy she most likely knew from school, walk in with an older man, presumably his father. I remember him giving Katniss a shy wave, and I remember the way her face lit up, as she saw him, and she gave him one of her breathtaking smiles, and a wave. A course of jealously had shot through me. At first, I thought, why wouldn't I be jealous? Or protective of her? She was like my younger sister, and I didn't want any boy to hurt her. I assumed it was just because it took Katniss months to smile at me, and for her to give someone a smile that quickly, well, I was just jealous- but only as a friend. But somewhere along the way, I realised it was more than that.

I pulled on heavy boots, slung my book bag over my shoulder, buttoned up my coat, and left for school. It was mid-September, so the weather wasn't cold yet, but my mother had bundled Rory up, he looked as if he was going fall over, or melt in his clothing. I laughed at him, and helped him take off his jacket.

"Shut up," he muttered, shoving the coat in his book bag, making it bulge. I grinned wider, as he went down a separate path to his school and I continued towards the Upper-Classes. Really, there was no point in school. Everything they taught had no meaning, and it would already be drilled into your brain by our fifth year. How we owed the Captiol everything, for pulling us out of our Dark Days, lending us a helping hand, and of course, coal. The coal talk was enough to make a person go crazy.

My lunch period had been switched around that day, so I walked out into the courtyard, and saw Katniss sitting at a picnic bench, with the Mayor's daughter, Madge Undersee. I was about to shout her name, but then I saw another boy slide into the bench beside her. She looked up from her lunch in surprise, her eyes bugging out. Carlin Jurns. He was a year younger than me, and a year older than her. He had light brown hair, and pale green eyes. Katniss looked at him, as he talked, and she blushed. He started touching her braid, and I felt something cold pierce my heart. Something salty stung my eyes, and I turned around abruptly, and walked down an empty hallway, wiping the tears roughly away with my sleeve. What the hell was that? Who the hell was he? What the hell was he doing with my Catnip? And why the hell was I crying?

The next few days were a routine that was ingrained in my head. Wake up, eat breakfast, walk to school, listen to the teachers babble about the Capitol- God forbid they have their own opinions, or the Capitol might just kill us all- walk home, do my homework, and sleep. Katniss tried to talk to me a few times, but I kept my answers short. I could feel that she felt a bit stung and insulted by my lack of interest, but she should probably go talk to her new boyfriend Carlin. Oh right, how could I forget? She was dating him now. I gagged slightly. I hadn't even said those words aloud, and they tasted like bile in my throat.

On Sunday morning, I woke up early, because this was the day Katniss and I could hunt the entire day. Even though we weren't speaking that much anymore (mostly due to the fact I was acting cold towards her, I guess), I still had to hunt today, otherwise my family might starve. I slipped on my hunting boots, put on a thin jacket, picked up a bag, walked to the fence, and slid underneath it easily.

I ran to the tree where Katniss and I kept our weapons, and picked up my knife, and the items I needed for setting up traps. As a second though, I grabbed fishing rods, and a tin container to gather some worms in. As I walked towards the lake, I set down a few of my traps, and sighed peacefully. When I got to the lake, I picked out a few dozen worms from the wet mud, and rinsed my hands in the lake. I heard Katniss arriving, and I turned around to see her with a few rabbits and a couple of miniature turkeys. Her hair was in its usual braid, and she was wearing her hunting clothes. Close fitted black long sleeve shirt, with a scoop neck revealing an amount of skin that made my stomach ache, and tight black pants, tucked into her black hunting boots, and of course, her fathers' hunting jacket. She sat down next to me, and picked up a fishing rod, hooked it with a worm, and tossed it in.

"You can go pick some berries or plants or whatever, if you want," I tell her, avoiding eye contact with her.

"No thanks. Don't need any today," she says cooly, her voice sounding indifferent. I can tell that she's trying to make me talk to her. Maybe she should go talk to Carlin instead considering they were best friends, and all, these days. Dating, kissing, eating lunch together.

And then she does the most unexpected thing. She bursts into tears, and drops her fishing rod.

I rest mine down on a nearby rock, and look at her, alarmed.

What the hell? Katniss never cries. Ever. I stumble up, off my feet, and pick her up, as sobs cause her body to convulse against me. Sitting down again, her head in my neck, her warm breath causing my breath to hitch, and she continues crying, and I pat her hair soothingly.

**KATNISS:**

I could hear Gale murmuring words to me, his hand stroking my hair, trying to calm me down. I was sitting in his lap, half curled up, my head pressed into his collarbone, bawling my eyes out.

Why in the world was I crying? I don't know what had come over me, that I had just burst out into tears.

I guess it was the fact that Gale probably does not love me, Carlin dumped me, because he found out I was using him to make Gale jealous, and also the fact that my plan didn't work. Gale wasn't the least bit jealous. Well, what else did I except. The plan was so childish it was almost amusing.

After a few minutes, I feel Gale's warm fingers gently wiping away the last tears, and after a few more minutes of me sitting in his lap, my face still streaked with dry tears, my eyes puffy, I feel him gently pull me out of his arms. A voice deep inside is screaming, saying they want to stay in his arms- I can't help but agree with it. Gale makes me feel protected, and warm, and, well, I don't know.

"Now tell me what's wrong, Catnip," I hear him say softly.

"Carlin dumped me," I reply, in an emotionless monotone. As I speak those three words, I hear Gale's eyes darken with anger and fury.

"Why did he do that?" Gale asked, his voice low and sounding deadly.

And I started blubbering like a whale again.

After a few more minutes, Gale finally calms me down.

"He found out I used him to make you jealous," I whisper.

Gale scrunches his eyebrows, confused.

"What'd you say?"

"I-thought-you'd-be-jealous-which-is-stupid" I said hurriedly, and take a deep breath after repeating that paragraph. Well, not really a paragraph. I buried my face in my hands, not daring to look up at Gale.

I can feel my cheeks heating up. I think this is the part where I'm supposed to run, but I can't make my legs move.

Gale tips my head up with his fingers, and looks into my eyes. I stare into his own grey. His eyes remind me of a thunderstorm, dark grey, but frighteningly beautiful at the same time.

"Now why would you do that," he asks

My breath hitches, and I don't know if I should answer him. I weigh the pros and cons in my head considering what would happen if I did.

If I told him how I really felt, the huge weight on my heart and shoulders would be lifted, and I'd feel an immense amount of relief. And then there are the cons. He wouldn't share my feelings. I'd be humiliated, and never would I be able to look at him again, without feeling embarrassed.

"I think. That you love me, Katniss," he says, his voice taking a slightly amusing tone.

My heart stops.

I open my mouth to protest, but suddenly, Gale's lips are on mine. His lips are a little chapped from the cold, but smooth and warm. His long sinewy arms go around me, picking me up off the ground, and I feel his tongue probing for entrance. I push him away.

"And what makes you think that Gale?" I ask, my voice sounding deadly to my own ears.

Gale flinches, but smirks.

"Because I think I love you too," he whispers, sounding the most serious he's ever sounded in his life.

**Review?**

**Sorry for the POV switch… I just had to lol.**

**xx**


	4. The Ways of The Woods

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, it is owned by Suzanne Collins.**

**KATNISS:**

I slid stealthily under the fence, after looking around to make sure no one was watching me. The peacekeepers in 12 weren't that strict, but they wouldn't overlook the fact I was sneaking into the woods. I ran towards the hollow tree where my father had stored the weapons for hunting, and picked out a bow and a sheath of arrows. Tears stung my eyes as I fingered the bow. It was basic, but an extremely useful tool for hunting. On the very top of the bow, was my name, Katniss, which my father had engraved in for me. A tear slipped down my cheek, and I knew if I started crying, I wouldn't be able to stop, and then I'd get no hunting done. Which meant no food for dinner tonight.

My footsteps were quiet on the green foliage, probably due to the fact I was extremely small and skinny for my age, but so were most other people who lived in the Seam. As I walked through the forest, I spied a squirrel sitting in a tree, and a loaded up the bow, quickly and efficiently shooting the squirrel in the eye. Climbing up the tree, just like the dead squirrel had probably done, I picked the arrow out of its eye, and killed it quickly with my knife, sparing it any pain, and strung it on my belt.

I walked quietly through the forest, keeping my eyes wide open for anymore game. As I walked deeper into the woods, certainly deeper then I usually do, I spotted an intricate trap on the ground with a thin silver wire snaking across it, and up the side of the sturdy tree beside it. Walking over to it tentatively, I touched the wire, trying to figure out how someone could make them their selves.

"That's dangerous."

I flinch, and stumble a few steps back as I hear the slightly cracking voice of a guy. A boy who look about 14 or 15, appeared from behind the tree. I then noticed his height. He was incredibly tall, with dark hair, and grey eyes, and I automatically pegged him as someone from the Seam. He walked towards me, his tall frame towering over me, as I barely cleared five foot two myself. I shrunk back further, away from him, and started fiddling with my braid.

"What your name?" he asked, and picked the rabbit out of the snare, and stuck it on his own belt, which was similar to mine.

"Katniss," I whispered softly, and I don't think he heard me.

"Well, Catnip, stealing's punishable by death, or hadn't you heard?" he said, his voice full of self-confidence as if he was sure that I would get an execution for stealing from him, something he had gotten from the illegal woods.

"Katniss. And I wasn't stealing it. I just wanted to look at your snare. Mine never catch anything. And also, don't you think if I was going to be punished for death, from stealing something from you, which you obtained illegally from the illegal woods I might add, don't think you'd get off scotch free." I said, my voice louder and more confident then I actually felt. I tilted my chin up, and met his eyes, and felt a shock go through my body.

A corner of his lips turned up, but as soon as it had come, they went back down.

"What's your name by the way," I ask, but it sounded more like a demand.

"Gale Hawthorne. I think you were at the," he paused, and cleared his throat. "Justice Building a few weeks ago, for when, you know, the mining accident," he whispered the last two words, and looked over.

I looked away too, and felt tears stinging my eyes. I remembered him now, he was the oldest boy, and also received a medal of valour. His eyes trained over me, and landed at my waist. He eyed my belt.

"So where'd you get the squirrel?"

"I shot it." I pointed to the bow slung over my back.

"Can I see that?" he asked

"Just remember, stealing is punishable by death." Another smile tugged at his lips, but, like the one before, it disappeared instantly. As if he was afraid to have too much fun now that his father was gone too, like mine. I rarely smiled anymore either. Only around Prim, but everyone can't help but smile at her.

"Well Catnip-" I glared at him when he said Catnip. He ignored me. "Teach me how to use one of these, and I'll show you how to make traps." His eyes bored into my own, and I flushed.

I thought this over. It could be useful, but could I trust him? I pondered over it for a couple minutes then nodded.

"When do you usually hunt?" I asked, shifting back and forth on my feet, avoiding his eyes now, the burst of confidence that had come, was gone.

"Everyday, after school. Sometimes I skip a day if I got a good haul the day before."

"Tomorrow then. Where do you keep your weapons and materials for the traps?" I ask.

"At home, under my bed. Where else?"

I snort at him, and slap a hand over my mouth as the sound escapes me. He raises his eyebrows. Well why shouldn't I be to? Which idiot keeps their weapons in their house, when peacekeepers could easily come in, and check. I sigh, and signal for him to follow me.

I lead him to the hollow tree, and show him where I hid all my weapons.

"Tomorrow bring all your weapons with you. Put it in a bag, and you can put them in here, if you like. And don't get caught." I glare at him while I say the last sentence.

"As if," he scoffs. "I'm going to go finish hunting now. I'll meet you by this tree tomorrow?"

I nod.

He hesitates, then puts an arm around me, and gives me a hug. I automatically stiffen up, and slither out of his grasp. "Sorry," he mutters, and runs off into the woods, his hunting knife glinting behind him.

**Some of the dialogue is from The Hunger Games, but I added most of it by myself. (Page 110-111 The Hunger Games). The dialogue I got from the book belongs to Suzanne Collins. I don't know why I'm heavily enforcing this fact into your brains... :) Well bye! And review! :D**

**xx**


	5. In and Out

**Shoutout to Sapphire Wych for all the amazingly supportive reviews :) Why can't we all be like her and review? :D**

**Anyways, here's another update. School starts in less than a week for me, so the updates might be a bit slower :) **

**KATNISS:**

Is it wrong to love two guys at once? I think I do. My boyfriend Carlin, and then, my best friend Gale. Of course, nothing would happen between me and Gale, so I'm with Carlin.

I first started dating Carlin when I figured out Gale probably didn't love me back a few months ago, when he said I was like a little sister to him.

That had hurt.

I guess what I feel towards Carlin is more of an attraction, not a full on blown up in love feeling. But at the same time, he provides me with the loving attention Gale can never give me.

I slide into the picnic bench, next to Madge Undersee, who's probably my only friend at this school, besides Gale and Carlin.

"Hello Katniss," she said softly, looking up from her lunch.

I gave her a smile. We ate in silence for a few minutes. The courtyard was still a bit empty, students still trickling steadily as their classes let out.

"Do you think Peeta likes me?" she blurts out. I look up in shock. Madge never expresses much interest in boys, but I think that's mainly because she's shy.

I didn't think she would be interested in the Baker's son.

"Ask him," I say bluntly.

She shakes her head. "Katniss!" she sounds exasperated.

"Don't you know anything? I can't do that! It'd be completely embarrassing if he said no! And do you really thi-" Madge stops talking.

I feel a body slide into the bench next to me, and a soft pair of lips on my cheek.

I turn around and smile at Carlin. He laces his fingers through mine.

"Wanna do something tonight?" He asks, and I look up into his sea green eyes, and push his light brown hair out of his eyes.

"She can't," I hear a voice say roughly from behind me. I turn around, and I see it's Gale.

I blush, and I extract my hands from Carlin's grasp. A shock of hurt flashes in his eyes, and Carlin stands up.

"Oh yeah? How come?" he demands from Gale, and Gale drops his bagged lunch on the table.

"We already have plans," he says roughly.

"Katniss?" Carlin turns towards me.

I rack my brain. Did I make plans with Gale? Gale and I never usually hang out, unless we're in the woods.

Wait, what day was it?

"What day is it," I blurt out.

"It's Friday Katniss. Now tell this idiot you have plans with me," Gale said, through clenched teeth, as if he was trying not to punch someone out.

I scrunched my eyebrows, and froze.

Damn.

"Carlin, I'm really really sorry- but well- I guess- well I kinda made plans with Gale the other day. We have a thing to do," I explain, turning towards Carlin. His green eyes darkened.

"What is this 'thing,' Katniss?" he asks, his voice low but sounding deadly.

I gulped.

I very well couldn't tell him Gale and I went hunting in the woods for food. If word got out, we'd probably get a death sentence, even though most officials in this district bought their meat from us. Still, they couldn't ignore it if the entire public found out.

"It's just this thing. Nothing important, and we could always do something tomorrow," I say nervously, starting to twirl a piece of hair that had gone astray from my braid.

"Yes Carlin, why don't you two do something tomorrow?" Gale says, his voice taunted.

I turned around and glared at him. He gave me a sheepish look.

I rolled my eyes, knowing Gale would always be Gale.

"Gale, Madge, could you please leave for a moment?" Carlin asked politely.

Madge got up quickly, obviously glad to be out of the drama.

"See you later, Katniss," she said hastily, before running back into the school building.

As I watched her go, I realized that most of the people eating lunch were watching Carlin, Gale and I with interest.

"Anything you can say to Katniss, you can say in front of me. I am her best friend."

Before Carlin can respond, I cut in.

"Gale, just leave us alone for a few minutes. Please?" I plead, staring up at him. His gray eyes look back at me, and I just want to stare at him all day long.

He mutters something under his breath, and walks away.

After he's out of earshot, I start talking.

"Look, Carlin. I'm really sorry about Gale."

"I don't like him Katniss," he says bluntly.

"He hangs over you like a lovestruck child," he continues, disgusted.

I can't help but laugh.

"Gale doesn't love me, Carlin. He's just over-protective. He's helped me through a lot," I respond, and I can't help but let the edge of sadness edge into my tone as I say Gale doesn't love me. Carlin doesn't seem to notice.

"It's either me or him Katniss. You need to pick," Carlin says.

I open my mouth, but nothing comes out.

"Gale's just being Gale! It means nothing!" I say, after I've regained my vocal cords.

"I need you to choose. You can't have us both," Carlin repeats again, his voice lower.

"Think over it. I'll talk to you in a few days, okay? You know I love you, right?" he says, dropping the bomb.

I start stuttering. "I-I- um-wait, what?"

He laughs, and rubs my shoulder.

"Think over it," he whispers, kissed my lips softly, and leaves.

I groan, and shove my head into my face.

"Katniss?" I hear a voice. I turn around, and see Gale emerging from the trees. I didn't think he would show up in the woods after what happened at school today, but I had still come to our spot.

"I'm sorry," he said, as he saw the anger and fury in my eyes.

And he should be. I narrow my eyes.

"It's just you're my best friend, and like a little sister to me. I don't want him hurting you," he says, stepping closer to me, and enclosing me in his arms.

His chin rests on my head, and I feel him pull the band out of my hair, and slowly unbraided it, running his fingers through it.

I pull away from him, and grab the rubber band from him, starting to braid my hair again, glaring at him the entire time.

"Why'd you do that?" I demand.

He shrugged. "I've always wanted to see you with your hair down." I roll my eyes, and curse loudly as I drop my hair band in the grass.

I start searching the ground for it.

"And I figured I wouldn't get another chance to see it, considering Carlin's making you choose."

I freeze.

"How do you know that?"

"Catnip, do you honestly think I would have left like that? I was listening the entire time."

I blushed, as I remembered what Carlin had told me.

"Yes I even heard that," he said, a tone of amusement in his voice.

"Katniss, before you decide, I want you to know I love you."

He brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"Yes I know. You love me like a little sister," and I can't help it, but a bit of bitterness creeps into my voice.

"You're wrong," he whispers.

My head shoots up.

"I'm in love with you Catnip." he whispers, closing in the space between us.

My eyes widen, as he presses his lips softly to mine, tangling his hands into my loose hair.

I feel myself go loose in his grasp, and fall into his arms, and he crushed me to him tighter.

"I love you too," I whisper.

I feel him smile against my lips, and he deepens the kiss, pushing me against the trunk of a maple tree.

I wrap my arms around him, wanting to freeze time in this position.

Me and Gale, where it feels so right.

**So whaddya think? :) Review please! I know almost all my one shots are a bit OOC, because neither Katniss or Gale would act this lovey, I guess. But oh well. **

**xx**


	6. Prim's Plants

**OK so I wrote out the ENTIRE sixth chapter, and then my sister trips over the stupid computer wire, and EVERYTHING CLOSES. The only thing I have saved is the first like, two sentences!**

**:[ So this explains why the update took a while, also because I'm writing another story too. I might just write another chapter of these one shots and mark it as complete :)**

**Review please :)**

* * *

**KATNISS:**

I blew into the wind, seeing a puff of smoke appear because of the cold winter air. In winter, you could say it was the only time that District 12 looks 'pretty.' The dirty streets would be layered in a thin white fluff, the little shanty's roofs covered in snow, covering the grime that had accumulated over the years. I sighed. It was going to be harder to hunt in winter, as it always. Most animals went into hibernation, so we had to ration the meat properly.

Today, I was taking Prim to go hunting with me. Last time hadn't gone over so well, she had started tearing up when I shot the squirrel. She would be picking berries, or whatever plants we could find in the cold. If something happened to me... well, I couldn't let me mother and Prim starve as well.

Prim was sulking behind me. Probably depressed with the thought that animals would die.

"Go under the fence, Prim," I tell her, and she sighs, and slides under the fence.

I check behind me, and slide under as well.

"Katniss, do I have to?" she whines, as I lead her towards the hallow tree.

"Yes." I say simply.

"I'm going to teach you how to use a bow," I tell her, as I pull out the smaller bow my father had made for me years ago, my name engraved into the wood at the top.

I pass it into her hands, and she clenches it tightly.

"Prim?" I hear a questioning voice. I turn around.

"Hi Gale!" she runs up and gives him a hug.

Gale shoots me a confused look. I shrug.

Sure, it will be hard for us to get a good haul with Prim tagging along, but I _had _to teach her.

"Sorry I'm late. It took me twenty minutes to get Prim out of the house. But you're late too?" my statement turning into a question.

"I was with Evlyn..." he says trailing off.

And I feel a short burst of jealously inside of me, and a dozen questions simmered to my brain. Was she his girlfriend? Did she like him? Were they dating?

Wait, why was I feeling jealous? Yes, I did _love _Gale but I had accepted the fact that he wouldn't like me like that, but him mentioning another girl, it just caused something inside of me.

"Right," I say curtly, and turning around.

"I'm going to go teach Prim to hunt. You can go do whatever," I say sharply.

"I'll come with you. I'll teach Prim how to use a knife," he says, grabbing my arm, before I can leave.

I yank my arm out of his grasp, and Gale looks shocked.

"No," I say through my teeth.

"Just leave. Me. Alone," I say, and drag Prim off.

How could I explode at him like that? He didn't even do anything. Well, I guess he started dating a girl.

I've been trying to teach Prim how to kill something for the past forty minutes, but she just ends up tearing up

I've only gotten a two squirrels, one which Prim had aimed at into the stomach, causing her to burst into tears.

I sighed.

"Prim, stay near me. Go pick some plants or berries, while I finish hunting," I say dejectedly. This isn't working out.

She gives me a small smile, and bounces away, examining plants as she goes by.

I turn around to make sure Prim is truly gone, and shoot a sleeping squirrel directly into its' closed eyes, and I retrieve the dead squirrel from the tree.

I feel someone grab my arms, and force them behind my back, and panic. Did any of the peacekeepers follow us in here?

Oh please don't let them find Prim.

"Wanna tell me why you're so mad at me?" a voice asks.

"GALE! You scared the crap out of me! I thought it was a peacekeeper!" I whisper-shout- knowing not to attract too much attention, or scare off the small amount of game in this area.

"Come on, I just want to know," he says, his mouth close to my ear, his warm breath making my tingle.

"I'm not mad at you,"

"I've known you forever Catnip. Now tell me," he says, letting go of my arms, and turning me around, backing me up against the tree.

"It's nothing," I mutter.

He leans his body onto me, his arms stretched out, and planted firmly onto the trunk.

"Now get off me. I have to finish hunting."

He groans. "Just tell me!"

"Go AWAY Gale! I already said it's nothing!" my voice gets louder.

He flinches, and I put my arms on his chest and push.

Nothing.

I grunt and push harder.

He grins.

"I'm not letting go until you tell me," he says in a song-song voice.

"JUST GO BE WITH EVLYN, YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" I shout.

He opens his mouth and closes it.

"So this is what it's about," he says quietly.

"Now get OFF me Gale! It isn't funny anymore. Wait, no it wasn't funny in the first place," I say, pushing his chest harder with my hands.

I groan. "What have you been eating?" I complain.

He smiles in despite of himself.

"I'll have you know that Evlyn isn't my girlfriend. She's my mother's friend," he says.

My jaw drops, and I feel a warm blush travelling up my neck and onto my cheeks, and I drop my eyes from his gaze.

"Got jealous there, didn't we Catnip?" he whispers, moving closer, my arms now hanging slack against my body, and I feel his warmth warming me up in the frigid cold air.

"I-I-I wasn't jealous," I say hastily.

"I think you were," he whispers, moving in closer, my heart beating erratically.

He bends down, and his lips touch my mine.

I feel myself go slack.

I've gone into shock, haven't I? Yes, I think I have.

It takes a few seconds for me to process. Gale Hawthorne is kissing me. My best friend is kissing me. Gale's lips are on mine. His hands are on my waist.

GALE HAWTHORNE IS KISSING ME.

Gale pulls away, embarrassed that I hadn't responded.

"Sorry, I uh, just wanted to do that once in my life," he says, as he extracts himself from my body.

He turns around, and I grab him, and pull his face down to mine.

He seems shocked, but then starts moving his lips against mine, pulling me against him, and pushing me against the tree.

He leans into me, and I sigh as his tongue opens my lips to gain entrance, and I wrap my arms around his back, until there is no space between us. My hands drift towards his hair, and I tangle my hands into his dark hair.

I feel him stroking my hair, and I realize hes pulled my braid out.

"What are you guys doing?" a voice asks.

We pull away hastily, to see Prim with a basketful of plants.

I hide behind my flowing hair, and I see Gale tinged with a rosiness, his breath coming faster.

"What does it look like? I'm kissing your sister," he says innocently.

Prim's eyes widen, and a smile lights up her face.

"I knew it! Katniss didn't I say so? I said Gale loved you as well!" she shouts gleefully.

Gale freezes, and turns toward me.

"You _love _me?" he whispers, ignoring the fact that my little sister is standing there.

I turn my head away. Oh, I was going to _kill _Prim.

He turns my face towards him.

"Do you?" he asks.

I don't respond.

"Catnip. For the record, I love you," he says.

A smile breaks out on my face. "I love you too," I whisper, and he hugs me, pushing my lips against his once again, and I feel the fire start inside of me again.

"Umm can we not do that here?" Prim asks.

I pull away, but Gale ignores her, gripping me closer to him. I laugh, and extract myself from his grasp.

"Come on Prim," Gale groans.

"Cut a guy some slack. I just found out your sister loves me," he says.

Prim laughs. "I've known for two years," she says proudly.

I blush, and Gale grins wider, giving me a hug, his head buried in my hair, and I sigh as I wrap my arms around his waist.

**Not my best, but eh.**

**:) So this is probably my second last chapter of this story/one shot collection :) Just one more chapter and it enddds! :( :D**

**Review?**


	7. Swimming With The Fishes

**I decided that I'm not gonna make this my last chapter... mainly because I can't leave Gale and Katniss alone, & I still have a few more ideas :]**

_**GALE:**_

It was the first day of summer, and the weather was warm. I walked down to the lake, the blue water lapping against the dirt.

"Gale!" shouted a voice. I turned around to see Katniss running towards me.

"Happy birthday!" she said, grinning as she came closer.

She gave me a short hug, and even though it lasted about half a second, I'm pretty sure that was the best moment of my life. It gave me just enough time to take in her scent of citrus and nature, and feel her body against mine.

I've _got _to stop thinking about my best friend like this.

"So are we going to hunt today?" I ask her.

"Let's just stay... we got a good enough haul yesterday," she says.

I grin. I was hoping for that answer.

"Come on, I wanna show you something," Katniss says, seeming somewhat nervous.

But she possible couldn't be more nervous then me.

I stuck my hand in my pants pockets, and fingered the velvet box my mother had given me.

"Keep up slowpoke!" she shouts, running further into the forest, her dark brown braid bouncing behind her.

I laugh, and start chasing after her, my nerves fading. Katniss had that affect on me.

Katniss started slowing down, once she reached a small pond.

"This is where my father used to bring me," she said softly, her eyes glassing over.

We never talked about our fathers that much, considering they both had died in a mining incident a few years ago.

"He taught me how to swim here, you know," she said, taking her boots off, and dipping her toes into the clear water.

I sat down beside her, knowing it must have been hard for her to let me in on something so personal.

I put an arm around her, and she snuggled her head in closer. She probably didn't think this position meant nothing more than my comforting her, but it was so much more. To me, at least.

"Wanna go for a swim?" I ask her, after a few minutes.

She lights up, and stands up.

I stare at her, expectantly, and she clears her throat.

"Oh. Right," I say, blushing, and I turn around.

I quickly pull off my shirt, and pants, clad in only a pair of under shorts. I turn around to see Katniss standing in an long white undershirt.

I see her eyes roam over my body, and I can't help but feel happy that she's looking at my body, her eyes shocked.

"Come on, Catnip," I say, jumping into the pond. She laughs, and follows suit, jumping into the pond herself.

The water is surprisingly warm, and Katniss grins, her worries melting away in the water.

"Imagine if we lived in district four. We'd be surrounded by water," I tell her.

I can tell she loves being in the water, despite it being a small pond.

We fool around in the water for a bit, her pushing me underneath for a few seconds, by sitting on my back, which is the only way she is able to keep me down. But I could get up, if I tried. But I was having too much fun to care.

We're hysterically laughing as we clamber out of the water, and fall down on the lush grass next to our clothes, our faces pointing upwards towards the tree tops.

After a few minutes we calm down, and stare up at the blue sky, the sun setting, casting an orangey glow around us.

I prop up on my elbow, staring at her, drenched with water, her stray hairs plastered to her forehead. Her undershirt was damp, and I could see her black bra. I blushed and looked away. I throw her clothes towards her, and put mine in my lap, but she ignores her clothing, staring back at me.

"Let's play a game. I say a word, and you say the first thing that comes to your mind."

She nods, and sits up as well.

"Fruit," I say.

"Oranges" she replies.

"Jelly"

"Delicious"

"Greasy Sae"

"Strict"

"Capitol"

"Fantastic," she says in a sarcastic tone, and I laugh.

"Darius"

"Crazy," she giggles.

"People"

"Hate me," she says, laughing again.

"Pink"

"Prim"

"Woods"

"Survival"

"Roses"

"Snow"

"The Hunger Games"

"Sickening"

"Marry me"

"Yes," she says.

Her eyes widen, as she just realizes what she has said.

I pull out the small blue velvet box, and pop it open, displaying a silver ring with a slim band, and a diamond placed inside, and rounded off with small red gem stones. It had taken a while to get the diamond and the small rubies, and money, but it was worth it, for her.

"You're serious," she whispers, as if she can't believe it.

"I've been in love with you for years now, Catnip," I whisper back, my hands clamming up.

I pull the ring out of the box, and pick up her limp left hand, and slide the ring into her left finger.

A smile breaks out on her face.

"So what do you say, Catnip? Do me a favor, and marry me," I say, grinning.

She throws her arms around me, and I fall back into the grass, her on top of me.

She brings her lips down on mine, and kisses me.

"Is that a yes?" I ask, pulling away.

She looks at me coyly. "No, I just love going around kissing every guy I can get my hands on,"

And I pull her face closer to mine, closing the space between our lips.

"By the way, if it wasn't clear, I love you too," she whispers against my lips. I smile, and my mouth closes over her lips once again.

**Yeah, so umm... I actually REALLY like the way Gale proposes to her in this one :)**

**So reviews please :) Updates will get slower as school starts on Tuesday for me. Boo.**

**xx**


	8. She Will Be Remembered

**This isn't exactly a chapter update, more of a short poem about what** **happened in Mockingjay, because I think it's totally unfair two of my** **favourite characters die (Finnick & Prim) AND Katniss doesn't end up with Gale! Suzanne Collins, that was utter BS. We all know Gale and Katniss belong together!**

* * *

The wind blows  
The earth shakes  
The air explodes  
And I see her fall  
Her blue eyes empty  
She will be remembered

And as I stare down at her shell  
I realize that I'll never hear her sweet laugh  
See her determined expression  
Or feel her warm embrace  
Because now, she lies  
Dreaming sweetly  
She will be remembered

So I cherish those memories  
And keep them locked inside  
To be mine  
Forever  
And for always  
She will hold a place in my heart  
She will be remembered

**This is just a tribute to one of my favourite characters in the book,** **Primrose Everdeen.**

**Oh god, I feel like such an idiot for crying as I wrote that poem… lol**  
**I realize this poem isn't the best, because I don't write poems that** **much. Review please? :)**

**xx**


	9. The Way It Ends

**Thanks sooo much for all the reviews on CHAPTER 7 btw. I forgot to write a thanks in chapter seven, because the entire thing, I typed it up on my iPod at like, 4AM, and posted it at my grandma's house.**

**Sapphire Wych, no I do not have an army of men proposing to me left, right, and center :D hahaaha if only xD **

**I would also just like to explain, this is how I think the ending of Mockingjay should have happened :)**

KATNISS:

I returned to District 12, broken inside, and I couldn't speak. My throat was dry after weeks of not speaking to anyone, and only using my vocal cords to cry uncontrollably. I mope around in my house for weeks, Greasy Sae takes care of me, and cleans up, even though I don't talk. Her little granddaughter, who must be only six or seven comes with her occasionally, exploring the house.

Peeta returns to District 12 after a month, his cuts and bruises already fading, whereas mine just keep getting worse. He comes to my door, and I don't even care how terrible I look. I haven't taken a bath in days, my hair hasn't been combed in ages, and I'm wearing the same clothes for two weeks. He gives me a funny look, and walks in.

You have to figure out a way to move on, he says, giving me a hug, and i pull away from him.

"I can't, Peeta," I reply, my voice cracking from the lack of use, and tears stringing my eyes.

Prim is gone. I think that was the last straw for me. Her dying just made everything fall apart, and her dying made the reality of the situation sink in. Peetas' blue eyes soften.

"You've got to let go, Katniss. She's gone."

"NO! She's not gone! Shut up! She isn't gone!" I scream at him, something snapping inside of me. I slide down onto the floor, leaning against the wall for support, and silently cry.

But I know what Peeta is saying is true. Primrose Everdeen, the girl everyone in District 12 loved, is gone. Because of Coin.

At least I had got to kill Coin. Panem didn't need another ruthless dictator like President Snow.

Peeta tries to comfort me, by sitting down next to me, and rubbing my head, making comforting noises. I push him away.

"Go away!" I hear myself shout.

Hurt flashes in his eyes, but he stands up, and leaves. I continue crying on the floor.

Greasy Sae comes a while after Peeta leaves, her granddaughter in tow, chattering happily to the older woman. Her eyes flash over me, and she tugs on Greasy Saes' shirt, pointing towards me.

Greasy Sae gives me a sad look, and walks into the kitchen.

"Hi! Im Ayli!" a voice says. I look up to see that Greasy Saes' granddaughter has materialized in front of me, wearing a dark blue dress, her light blond hair pulled back in two pigtails, her blue eyes shining. A pain stabs through my heart. She looks so much like Prim did, when Prim was six.

I smile at her, despite my mood. No one could ever help smiling at Prim. And Ayli reminds me so much of her.

She pulls me up, which is probably the first physical contact I've had in a while, and drags me upstairs, and marches into my room.

"We're going to play Pretty Princess!" she says excitedly, running into my large washroom, and I hear the tap open, and water hitting the tub. I grimace.

She's a smart kid. But I'm not going to say no to her. Mostly because she reminds me of Prim, and partly because Peeta had given me a slightly disgusted look as he walked in.

Fine. No one was forcing him to be with me. Not like I liked him anyways.

I stripped out of my clothes, and climbed into the bath. No wonder Peeta looked disgusted. I look filthy.

After about 30 minutes, Ayli comes in, her eyes covered.

"Are you done? I get to make you pretty again soon!" she says, peeking through her pale hands.

I step out of the tub, and dry myself off, and eye the pale green dress with lace laid out on my bed. I glance over at Ayli, who beams at me. "Princesses need to dress pretty!" she insists.

She sounds so much like… Prim. Tears sting my eyes, but I shake away the thought.

After putting on the dress, which hit just a couple inches above my knees, Ayli seats me down on my bed, and starts brushing through my hair with a fine comb, pulling out tangles that have been there for weeks.

It takes a while, but after a few minutes, she's put my hair up in a high ponytail, with a thin braid snaking around the top part. Impressive. Especially for a six year old.

"You're good at this," I saw complimenting her, and she beams.

Greasy Sae knocks at the door, carrying a cup of tea. She smiles at me, obviously noticing my improvements. She gives me the cup of tea, and I drink it, the hot remedy burning my throat, but I feel as it starts clearing up.

"Thank you," I whisper, handing her the cup.

"Grandmaaaa! Shoo! We're playing Princess!" giggles Ayli, waving some jewellery she found on my dresser in the air.

I shake my head, smiling. I could get used to her.

Greasy Sae chuckles, leans down, and kisses my forehead.

I stifle my confusion. She's never been one for displaying affection.

"Let me know if you need anything, sweetie," she says softly, before leaving,

Ayli giggles, and runs up towards me, showing me a delicate pair of earrings, that I had gotten during my first games, from Cinna. It seems light years ago.

I slip on the small pink diamond studs.

She smiles, satisfied, and grabs my hand.

We walk through town, her hand in mine, and I feel comfort in the sense of being somewhat normal. The small houses getting re-built, and people shooting small smiles at me. Relieved, I guess, that the Mockingjay, the symbol of the rebellion, is surviving.

We walk, and walk, Ayli chattering about what only six year olds would understand, and slowly drifting away from the public.

I gasp.

"Gale?" I whisper. Is it him? I thought he went to District 2… But there he was. Standing there. Gale Hawthorne was standing there.

In front of me. My breath hitched up.

He walks over to me, his dark hair falling in his eyes, his hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt, his dark eyes downcast.

But he is still my Gale. The one I love. Yes, I guess I do love Gale, but do I _love _him? Or am I just going to keep hurting him?

I turn towards Ayli, but notice she is grinning at me, quickly backing away into town. I shoot her an accusatory glance, and I hear her peal of laughter as she runs away.

She knew about this. Which is why she made me dress like a clown. He continues walking towards me, his pace faster, and I freeze.

"Katniss," he whispers, his gray eyes glassing over, and I feel a tear streak down my cheek.

How dare he leave me by going to District 2? Kissing other girls, being another person. I guess it's not fair for me to be jealous if he is going to be with other girls, considering I'm "with" Peeta, or I was. But still. It doesn't feel right for Gale, my best friend, who admitted to me he loved me, to have a wife. Let alone a girlfriend! It may seem selfish, but I don't have a lot of people left in my life anymore. So I guess I'll be holding on, even if he tries pulling away.

Before I know it, he's grabbed me by the waist, and lifted me up, and I feel irksome as my dress rides up, exposing my thighs even more. But I ignore that.

Because I'm in Gale's arms. I think I really am in love with him. And I hope he feels the same.

He murmurs my name over and over again, repeating it, as if he can't believe I'm still alive and functioning after everything that happened.

"I'm so sorry, about Prim. If I knew what Coin was going to do, I swear, I swear on my life Katniss, I swear I would have stopped her. Killed her if I needed to. I am so, so, so, sorry Catnip," he repeats over and over, his voice muffled by my hair.

Tears leak out from my eyes, as he mentions Prim, and deep sobs start wrecking through my body. Prim. Her body. Lying limp. Dead. Never able to breathe again.

Gale pulls away, slightly alarmed by my reaction, but he sits me down on the grass, and holds me close, kissing the tears away.*

"I wanna ask you something," he whispers, pulling away from me, but I cling onto his neck, not wanting to let go. I just can't let go of anymore people, and push them away. My mother, Prim, I just can't. I'd be living with a guilty conscience if any more people died. But they shouldn't. Because everything was over.

"Are you sure you're OK?" he asks, as I calm down from crying. How could I have fallen apart like that? I was usually so controlled... But then again, how could a girl not cry after what I've been through? Gale pulls me into his lap, my back to his chest, his arms around my waist, and his chin resting on top of mine.

I feel warm, and protected. Something I have not felt in a long time.

I close my eyes, wanting to fall asleep in the most natural position in the world, but I feel Gale nudging me. I groan, and open my eyes.

My eyes widen as I eye the diamond ring Gale is holding out to me. I turn around and face him.

"Are you serious?" I whisper, my voice catching.

"Never more in my life, Catnip. So what do you say? Marry me?"  
I manage to nod and have one last thought, before I can help but shriek.  
I'm going to marry Gale Hawthorne.

**I guess… this is my last one. **

**Anyways PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE review :D Final thoughts on all my one shots, etc etc.**

**Suggestions, flames, I really don't give a fuck.**

**xx**

**PS: I was re-reading Mockingjay the other day, and PEETA IS A DANDELION. THE ONES I RIP OUT OF THE GRASS AND KILL! I'M GOING TO RIP DANDELIONS OUT OF THE GROUND MORE OFTEN NOW :) IF THAT DOESN'T SOUND INSANE :] **


	10. Falling Apart

**KATNISS:**

"Katniss?" a soft voice asks, and I turn around to see Gale emerging from the shadows of our house. It was a modestly sized house- just on the outskirts of the district, but not completely away from our friends and family.

I can probably imagine what I look like. My eyes dark, bags under my eyes, wrapped in a large blanket, and my fingers clutching a cold cup of tea.

He starts walking towards me, almost hesitantly, as if I'd lash out at him and have another one of my moments. My moments meaning me having flashbacks of the games and going mental. Gale sits down next to me on the couch, and envelopes me into his warm hands. A sob retches up my throat. It was never going to end. Even if the games were over. The nightmares were never going to stop. None of the other tributes were going to come back.

But atleast I had Gale. He had asked me to marry him when I came back from the games. Saying something about not wanting to lose me anymore. I don't exactly remember because I was in shock of what he was asking me. We had the traditional Seam style wedding, despite my mothers' protests of wanting a full blown wedding, now that we had the money. But the idea of having enough money for a huge wedding reminded me of how I had obtained the money. By killing.

"Let me show you something," he whispered, pulling me of the worn couch, and upstairs to our bedroom. The blanket pooled around my feet, and I tripped slightly as he pulled me up the wooden stairs.

The steps creaked, and I barely moved. Gale gave me a slight smile, and scooped me up into his arms and carried me up the rest of the way. My arms automatically went around his neck, and he planted a soft kiss near my brow. A smile lit up my face, and my stomach started fluttering. I can't believe this still happened each time he would come close to me, after being granted the opportunity to do this whenever I wanted for the past six months.

He kicked open the door an empty bedroom next to ours, and my nose was suddenly filled with the scent of flowers, and chemicals. An odd mix, that was for sure.

I gasped. What in the world? My hands trembled. Anger, fury, shock and surprise, so many different emotions clouded my judgement. I slowly extracted myself from Gale's arms and stood on my own two, slightly shaking feet.

"What the he'll is this, Gale?" my voice quivers and cracks, as my eyes take in the pale yellow walls, a soft brown wooden crib, the small stuffed toys, a rocking chair, and a changing station.

"I talked to Hazelle and your mother... They think you may be... ah... well, because of your sickness and moods, you may be..." Gale trailed off, looking down at his worn black boots nervously. We both knew what he was talking about. My gaze automatically fell down to my stomach, and I noticed something I hadn't noticed. A small bump- not noticeable, unless you knew what you were looking for- was protruding from my belly. No.

This wasn't possible. No. It can't... How could this happen?

I heard Gale shout my name, and his arms grab me before I blacked out.

I woke up to a pair of soft lip touching my forehead. My eyes opened drowsily to see Gales smoky gray eyes staring down at me, his dark hair falling into his eyes.

"Oh god Catnip. I'm sorry. I didn't think that would happen, I thought you would be happy, if we were having a kid," he whispered, pulling me up. His eyes, which used to be unreadable looked hurt and confused. Probably about me not wanting his kid.

Something churned in my stomach, and I wrestled myself out of his warm embrace and sprinted towards the washroom, and promptly emptied my stomach into the sink.

As I was leaning my head against the cool tiled walls, I heard Gale shuffle in.

"Gale?" I whisper.  
"Catnip?" he replied, his tone slightly mocking. A smile tugged at my lips.  
"I think I'm pregnant." His chin was on my head, his arms wrapped around my waist.  
"Really? And with whose child would it be?" he murmurs into my ear.  
"Yours," I whisper back, a flame starting to burn inside me, causing me to become slightly giddy, and nervous.

"Will you still love me and not go off with some stupid town girl if I look like a bloated whale?" I ask. God I can't believe I asked such a stupid question. I was turning into one of those girls from school.  
I feel him turn me around, and look me straight into my eyes.  
"I will never ever leave you. I promise." And I believe him. Because I know Gale can love me for how I look and how I am. He would love me still of the Capitol took me again, and molded me to fit with them. Because to him, I was always going to be the determined 12 year old girl he met in the woods years ago.

I turn around, and lean against him.

"I'm not ready for this, Gale," I say before I can stop myself.  
He pulls me deeper into his arms.  
"But we're in this together," Gale says, enclosing my hands in his, and placing them on my stomach.


End file.
